Big Daddy
"Nobody messes with Big Daddy!" -Big Daddy 'Big Daddy '''is the main antagonist and the final boss of '''Rogue Trip: Vacation 2012. '''You face him in Nuke York. He is a crime lord who owns several vacation landmarks. However when auto mercenaries threaten his business, he sends his two goons, Nightshade and Goliath to kill them. However, after the two goons were disposed of by the auto mercenaries, Big Daddy challenges them into a fight at Nuke York. Donning a robotic suit, he tries to kill them, but is defeated when his robot suit explodes sending him flying to the moon. He is a secret character and can only be unlocked by this code: Triangle, Square, R2, X, Triangle, R2. Unfortunately, he is only playable in the Nuke York map due to his vehicle being to large and he cannot fit into tight spaces even though he can go into flying mode. Character Bio ''When pesky gate-crashers start to affect the bottom line, the 'gangster of getaways' knows how to get rid of them in a BIG way. Type of vehicle: Giant robot suit. Stats: Top Speed: 10/10 Handling: 10/10 Armor: 10/10 Mass: 10/10 Special: Big Daddy's attacks varies. When in robot mode, he can shoot jets of flame and scatter several missiles. When in UFO mode, then he will shoot missiles or scatter bombs. When in jet pack mode, he will shoot lasers from his guns. Strategy You fight Big Daddy in Nuke York after you eliminated the competition. So you want to know how to beat him in a BIG way? Big Daddy wears a robotic suit for the first phase. Though slow at running, he can jump and fly to your location. The most foolish mistake is to get close to this guy as he will rain down several attacks at you possibly killing you instantly. Use Stalker and Prowler missiles and collect cash scattered around the area. If you accidentally get close to him, use your shield and strike then run away as fast as you can. Though you can run behind buildings, it's not going to help you much as he will destroy them as well. If low on health, find a health station fast or else you're finished. After losing about a third of his health, he activates an escape pod converted to a vehicle similar to UFO. He'll drop several mines on the player and spray flames so use a hit and run method on him. After losing more health, he enters jetpack mode and uses his laser guns on you. Same strategy as before, attack him with whatever weapons you got and you've beaten Big Daddy in his own game. Quotes "Nobody messes with Big Daddy!" -''When selected, or as the battle starts "''I'll get you, you puke!" -''When chasing the player in his UFO-like pod. "''Get some!" -''When in jetpack mode Trivia * His voice sounds almost similar to Dr. Claw from ''Inspector Gadget. * The character model would later be reused on a Lego Space Police character with a similar appearance named Brick Daddy. * When unclothed, he resembles a bit like Jabba the Hutt from Star Wars. * When playing as Big Daddy in Nuke York, the only opponents you will face are his two goons, Goliath and Nightshade. Possibly hinted that Big Daddy challenge them both as a punishment for their failure against the mercenaries. Category:Characters Category:Vehicles Category:Villains Category:Secret Character Category:Secret Characters